10 Cosas sobre tí
by anySuzuki
Summary: 10 pequeños momentos de Kenshin o Hiko pensando uno en el otro. Ovas spoiler. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Sigue sin pertenecerme Rurouni Kenshin y sus derivados ¿Tengo muy mala suerte, verdad? Ni modo._

_Oh si. Inspirado en un reto que acabo de leer sobre: Poner en aleatorio tu reproductor de música y escribir de acuerdo a lo que trate la canción, mientras dure la canción. No me podía resistir, tenía que intentarlo. Admito que es divertido! :D Siriusfan-sensei me metió en este problema wuju!_

**...10 Cosas sobre tí...**

_David Cook.-Time of mi life._

Kenshin sabía que su Shishou lo desaprobaría. Pero esta vez no trataba de satisfacerlo, no trataba de lograr que algo bueno saliera de su boca. _Aparte de que era imposible, _esta vez era algo para él. Algo que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre sabía que todavía recordaba a las hermanas que lo protegieron. Porque el mismo no se permitía olvidarlo.

Cada vez que blandía su shinai al entrenar, se acordaba de ellas. Ellas que le dieron la oportunidad de seguir, sacrificando sus vidas. Quería regresarles aquél favor con algo igual de importante.

_Si él podía ayudar a las personas de esa forma, _uniéndose a la revolución. Peleando para que la paz pudiera reinar en un futuro no muy lejano. Era la oportunidad perfecta de aprovechar su entrenamiento, de poder hacer una diferencia.

Por el bien de muchos…

* * *

_HAV.-Hey Jimmy (Peacemaker Kurogane ending)_

A pesar de estar siempre viviendo en un lugar tan calmado, necesitaba de más que solo estar rodeado de árboles y animales salvajes. No podía pasar toda su vida simplemente bebiendo sake sentado en su tronco. Ni siquiera si lo quisiera.

Era un hombre que necesitaba de más movimiento. _La alfarería le había traído su respuesta._

Un talentoso maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu no podía vivir así como así, _menos aún cuando su baka deshi _lo había dejado.

Debía seguir adelante. La idea de vender sus creaciones _nada feas _–debía admitir para sí mismo- era buena.

Desde que Kenshin había desaparecido, le había costado, pero había seguido adelante. Acostumbrado a todo lo que el chico hacía, tuvo que aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismo –no es que no supiera- pero estaba un poco fuera de forma en ese aspecto.

* * *

_Swichfoot.- This is your life_

Se había convertido en un temido asesino de las sombras. _Hitokiri Battousai, _el nombre que todos le habían dado ahora proporcionaba terror a todos por igual. En el mismo bando, en el bando contrario. Las cosas que se decían de él, verdades y mentiras, hacían que las comenzara a creer.

¿Pero a quién podía culpar de eso?

Solo a él. El decidió dejar la enseñanza de su maestro, su protección. Y se desvió a este camino, utilizando su espada para traer lo que el llamaba "Justicia divina", en lo que creía ahora.

No importaba en realidad. Estaba demasiado dentro ya, desde que asesinó por primera vez, no había pasos hacia atrás.

¿Creyó que sería así?

En verdad no, pero ya no podía hacer nada para retirarlo. Solo quedaba continuar por el camino que había elegido y terminarlo de la mejor manera.

_Por las tres hermanas._

Extrañaba a su maestro, aunque no lo quisiera admitir del todo. Ahora sonaba un poco más tentadora la vida en las montañas, donde no tenía que ver sangre correr cada noche, por su propia mano.

Quizás Hiko había tenido razón.

* * *

_Tommy Heavenly6.- Pray (Gintama opening #1)_

Era un pequeño niño. No se veía para nada fuera de lo común, quizás su cabello rojo, pero fuera de eso era tan común como cualquier otro. Solo a vista, claro está.

Había comprobado que tenía una decisión y una fuerza interna muy fuertes. Hasta ahora no lo había visto llorar, quizás lo que estaba soñando era algo demasiado doloroso.

A decir verdad no conocía nada del pasado de Kenshin, el niño que decidió tomar como aprendiz. Era nuevo en esto, ni siquiera sabia qué cuidados debía tomar con alguien tan pequeño –según su parecer-. Y ahora, las primeras noches lo había visto dormir. Solo porque no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, el resto de la noche permanecía inmóvil en su futón.

Pero esta noche...

Algo lo estaba molestando.

La delgada línea entre maestro y una figura de consuelo se hacía más delgada al paso de las lágrimas del niño pelirrojo que corrían por sus mejillas.

Mientras dormía, no era parecido a aquél que entrenaba con fervor de día.

Por eso era su maestro de día, pero hoy que la luna adornaba el cielo. Quizás podía convertirse en lo que necesitara. Mientras Kenshin no se enterara, estaría bien.

Mientras no le dijera que esa fachada que trataba de mantener de día, caía de noche.

* * *

_Britney Spears.- Stronger_

Cuando se lo dijo, obtuvo la reacción que más o menos esperaba. Su maestro se lo había advertido. Pero… él ya no era el niño que había encontrado, viajando con una carabana de esclavos, siendo defendido por tres hermanas.

No era el niño indefenso que no podía tomar correctamente una katana. Que se escondía detrás del kimono de una mujer.

Él podía tomar esa decisión, su maestro no lo quería creer.

Pero si él lo sabía, quizás era más que suficiente. Sin embargo seguía deseando que su maestro lo comprendiera.

Le debía mucho, lo había convertido sin duda en una persona diferente. Una persona auto-suficiente. Capaz de defenderse esta vez, capaz de defender a quienes el quería.

Esta vez sin fallar.

Era más fuerte, lo era. Su Shishou debía saberlo, debía notarlo.

Con su aprobación o sin ella, haría lo que pudiera.

* * *

_Katy Perry.- Firework_

Se sentía tan pequeño. Estaba viajando con desconocidos, ellas lo miraban cada poco tiempo y le sonrían, él les sonría en regreso. Pero de repente todo se convirtió en gritos, todos corrían.

Él lo intentó, aferró su mano al pequeño trompo en su mano. Trató de correr lejos sin saber por qué. De la nada sintió que otra mano se aferraba a la suya y lo jalaba más rápido.

Ella.

Era una de las hermanas.

Llegó un momento en el que se encontraron acorralados. Ellas saltaron en el camino para defenderlo, diciendo que él era solo un niño.

Eso no les importó a los hombres.

Las asesinaron.

El trató de tomar la katana de uno de los hombres que los iban a vender como esclavos. La tomó con fuerza, pero sus pequeños brazos lo traicioban, temblando tanto que se hacia difícil mantener la punta recta, poder defenderlas.

Era pequeño, pero eso no importaba. Simplemente no quería que nada malo pasara. Él debía protegerlas, era el único hombre que quedaba, era su deber. Así lo habían enseñado.

No importaba nada.

* * *

_Linkin Park.- Leave out all the rest_

Pensaba en él, todos los días. Cada vez que usaba la técnica para asesinar a alguien. Cada vez que la sangre corría por sus manos.

Todo esto de alguna forma era gracias a él.

Pero, ¿Estaría orgulloso de él?

Matar sin duda no era la solución, solo era deshacerse de algunas piedras del camino. Su Shishou seguro sabría lo que hacía ahora. Los rumores de que Hitokri Battousai tenía una cicatriz en forma de X y cabello rojo debieron de haber llegado a él.

¿Qué pensaba de él? Seguro que se había convertido en los bandidos que lo atacaron cuando era pequeño.

Pero no era así.

Se mantenía firme a su promesa, de ayudar.

No quería que pensara mal, pero no podía solo ir a la montaña y simplemente contradecirlo.

No quería que se decepcionara, que viera en lo que se había convertido.

Quería que lo recordara como lo que era… su baka deshi.

* * *

_Miley Cyrus.-When I look at you_

Estaba cansado de estar parado ahí. El rocío de la cascada en su cara y capa lo había mojado ya. Sentía las piernas entumecidas, pero esa expresión de seriedad y concentración no desaparecía de su cara.

El pequeño pelirrojo seguía blandiendo su espada.

Por eso estaba ahí parado. Por eso no se había movido en horas. Le dijo a Kenshin que no se irían hasta lo lograra, pero ya estaba cansado.

No lo demostraría, nunca. Pero esa era la verdad.

A veces sentía que le tomaría una eternidad regresar a su cabaña. Pero, cada vez que miraba a su deshi lograr un movimiento a la perfección, el ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se esparcía por su cara… era más que suficiente para alejar el cansancio.

Lo valía.

Lo valían las horas de desvelo, las horas de frío, las horas de hambre.

Cuando Kenshin lograba algo, lo valía.

Lo valía al ver como se iluminaban esos ojos violáceos. Fuerza creciendo en ellos, el fantasma del pasado desvaneciéndose con esa luz.

Lo valía.

-150 más, baka deshi-

Kenshin no resongó, solo un "Hai" y la determinación en su mirada aparecía de nuevo.

-Bien-

Una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que Kenshin no vería.

* * *

_Switchfoot.-This is home._

Sus padres habían muerto de cólera, también sus hermanos. Había sido vendido a unos tratantes de esclavos.

Tres hermanas lo habían adoptado como a un pequeño hermano. Y eso también se lo habían quitado.

_¿Quizás llevaba una maldición consigo?_

Pero luego apareció aquél extraño. Alto, con una capa blanca y una espada que lo salvó.

Le ofreció enseñarle el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Le dio un refugio para las noches, le dio compañía todos los días. Comían juntos, le ofreció enseñanza. Le ofreció todo lo que podía tener y más. Quizás más de lo que su Shishou podría saber.

Le dio un hogar.

Un hogar que después de tanto tiempo anhelaba.

Era cálido, a pesar de su usual sarcasmo y expresión dura. A pesar del nuevo sobrenombre que hoy le había dado: Baka deshi. Seguía siendo un lugar donde quería estar, de donde no se quería ir.

Sabía que para su Shishou, baka deshi era una manera de demostrar que le importaba. Era un sobrenombre después de todo.

Él hombre lo había aceptado en su vida, le había dado todo.

Su hogar.

* * *

_Avril Lavigne.- Keep Holding on_

Estaba cansado de que todo esto continuara. En realidad quería que todo acabara ya, que no siguieran asignándole esas misiones.

Pero…

Otra parte dentro de él lo hacía continuar. Su pensamiento viajaba de inmediato a su maestro.

_-Nunca dejes nada empezado…-_

Él solo había decidido entrar a esto, nadie lo había obligado. Shishou le había advertido el no hacerlo, aunque si hubiera querido de una forma de otra lo hubiera obligado a quedarse. Así fuera atándolo al tronco fuera de su cabaña.

_¿Creía en él?_

_Lo había dejado ir porque creía que estaba listo? ¿Su Shishou?_

Se había dado media vuelta, le había dado la espalda. Dejando la decisión completamente en sus manos.

_Lo había dejado decidir._

Y si ya había empezado esto, no había forma de contradecir la silenciosa aceptación de su maestro.

Había confiado en que podía superar la prueba que se propuso, entonces no era tiempo de echarse para atrás.

Seguiría, seguiría para demostrarle que podía.

Que su enseñanza no había sido en vano y que no se había desvanecido en los ríos de sangre.

Que seguía teniendo algo de shinta dentro de él.

* * *

_Wow! Estos retos son revitalizantes. Hacen fluir la imaginación de una forma o de otra. Claro que nadie me obligó, eso es lo divertido._

_Tu puedes ka13ms._

_Decidí hacerlo solo sobre la relación entre Kenshin y Hiko. Se me hace un tema fascinante como esos dos se entienden sin necesidad de palabras._

_Ahora, no sean malvados y no imiten a Hiko. Dejen sus palabras aplastando aquí abajo, díganme si ya no debería retarme a mi misma :D_

_anypotter_


End file.
